The Past, The Present, The Future In One
by luvdavamps
Summary: Just when things start to go right for Claire they all start to go wrong. Will she be able to protect everything she loves before its too late. Kinda a rubish summery but check it out R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Past, The Present, The Future In One

Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I only discovered the site about a month ago and thought it was awesome so decided to try it out for myself. Tell me what you think? Read and Review.

Yours truly

Luvdavamps

P.S. I own nothing. That honour goes to the amazing Rachel Caine

Chapter One: Life is grand.

Claire's POV

Last night was amazing. Shane, Eve, Michael and I all went out to German's Tyre Plant. A few months ago somebody bought the place and turned it into Morganville's hottest new club. The place was to be a sort of mixed club, you know one where those from like sixteen could go into just not get served any drink. And when Shane heard that the grand opening was going to have free drinks all night, well lets just say he couldn't pass. So we all decided that we'd go down see what it was like. We had an amazing time. We were all dancing and laughing and having a great time. Michael even managed to get them beer, although she wasn't allowed, not that she minded, she didn't really like beer. She'd sneaked a sip of it one time when they all crashed Monica Morrell's party. That night didn't end the way they'd hoped. Jason, Eve's brother had ended up stabbing Shane. Although that was in his more crazier days. Now he seemed almost normal. He has even started coming round for diner every so often. At first Shane wasn't happy about it but after what happened in Blacke he kind of had a guarded acceptance like he had when he first started getting past Michael becoming a vampire. He was all past that now and he and Michael were back to being the best friends they'd always been. Anyway, they'd had a great night. _We should do stuff like that more often,_ She thought. What with them all being so busy with they're normal every day lives they never really got the chance to go out together. Sure, her and Shane would go out together and Eve and Michael would as well but that was different. They were dates. Not going out just to hang with your friends. They all came home and headed their separate ways, if you know what I mean.

So here she was lying in bed in her boyfriends room with him sleeping peacefully by her side. She loved lying like this. Just being with Shane always made her seem less anxious and stressed. He makes her feel calm. And with a job like hers, that's exactly what she needs. Spending time with her crazy mad scientist boss, Myrnin always seemed to get her worked up, due to the fact that Myrnin enjoys hassling her and having arguments over things. But when she gets home he's always there to help her relax and unwind. Just as she finished that thought she felt the arm around her tighten slightly and then relaxing telling her that Shane was awake. She twisted around so she look him in the face. 'Morning,' he says lazily, still half asleep.

'Morning,' she replies. They lay there for a good few minutes drifting off back too sleep. It's Saturday so they both don't have to get up early or even get up at all if they wanted, but they don't get to make that choice as a loud banging on the door jerks them fully awake. It was their other roommate Eve she turns the door knob to enter and comes in._ Funny, didn't we lock that last night_. Eve clomps in, in her usual goth style with her utterly obscene thick Mary Janes. 'Hey..., oh hey. Sorry to interrupt, but Claire your parents are downstairs with some really big dude, seriously he looks like he could even take Michael on and win vamp strength and all.' At hearing this her face lit up. There was only one person in the entire world that she and her parents knew that would fit Eve's description. Rex. Her cousin. Last she'd heard he'd been put away to prison on some theft charge. _Guess he's been let out_.

'Seriously..., ok tell them that i'll be down in five.' she replied. 'Okay dokay CB,' Eve left and I could hear her travelling down the hall and shouting down letting them know that she'd be with them soon. She took her chance and got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and chucked them on, she didn't really have time for a shower so she decided that I'd have one later when she had the chance. All the while Shane just lay there watching her.

'Hey so are you staying in bed or are you not going to come with me.' She asked him. 'Well to be honest, i'd rather stay in bed, but if you want me to i'll get up and come down if you just give me a minute.' This is what she'd been hoping for. Despite what she knew could possibly happen she really wanted Shane to meet Rex. Or rather Rex meet Shane. _This is going to be funny_, she thought to herself. She knew that Rex thought of her as his little sister, more than a cousin, and so he was very protective of her and she was pretty sure that her parents had only brought him along to make him scare Shane a little possibly. She watched in awe as he got dressed. Even after all the time they've been together she was still amazed what his body coud do to her, when she paid it due attention. Which she did a lot. Whenever she could. Pushing that thought aside she went to the door as Shane was now ready. They left the room and went downstairs to meet the arrivals. And as suspected there was her mom and dad and standing off to the right from them was sure enough her cousin Rex. 'Tyrannosaurus,' she yelled using the nickname she had given him when she was little. She christened him this due to his size and his name, as he was always a big guy, '_he seems to have gotten bigger, I guess he's been working out in prison_', and his name was also what they called the dinosaurs. 'shortstack, how you doing, long time huh?' he used his nickname for her, and the minute Shane heard it he let out a loud guffaw. I turned to face him giving him a 'watch-it' look which he immediately noticed and instantly tried to stop himself. 'I know. I'm good. Whatcha doing here then, last I heard you'd gotten yourself into a bit of trouble.'

'Yeah, bout that, well you see I was kinda out with mates and we were doing dares and they kinda dared me to do one that was a bit illegal. Got caught and well, lets just say it was a bit embarrassing in the end but I did my time and got released and thought I should see what the family were up to and well found your mom and dad and they told me about you being here and so I thought I should pay a little visit. Nice place you got here.' he directed that last part towards Michael who was standing by the kitchen. 'Thanks, not much but it's home, you know.' 'Yeah, trust me I know, when you spend six months in a prison cell you really tend to miss your home comforts. Any way what's this I hear about you and some boy then.' I couldn't help it I turned to face Shane, and he looked like he really didn't want to go through the whole family issues with me and him being together. 'So I'm guessing you're the infamous Shane, Claire's boyfriend.' Rex directed at Shane. 'Guilty.' Shane replied. 'Cool, and just so you know I don't have a problem with it unless you do something to hurt her, that's when I will start to have a problem with you, k?' Shane looked a little relieved about this. I think he was expecting the whole Spanish inquisition about it. He smiled and replied with a 'k,'

All of a sudden, Eve came bursting through the kitchen door. 'Breakfasts ready, and I made more if you are wanting to stay.' Rex looked rather pleased about this. 'Fantastic, I'm starved. Cheers... Eve, right.' 'Right,' Eve said with a little smile on her lips, surprised obviously that Rex knew her name so soon. It was obviously evident to Rex this cause he said. 'Don't worry, just something I had to pick up in prison. You don't learn names fast then you are more likely to get yourself into trouble which doesn't help when you're trying to get out of the place, not be kept in for longer.'

At this everyone went into the kitchen to get they're breakfasts. They all sat together while all listening while Claire caught up with her big cousin, and she even found that so far he was really liking what he was seeing and that he was thinking of moving here possibly. At the mention of this Claire's blood went cold, she didn't want another member of her family getting caught up in Morganville, but she knew that if Rex wanted to do something there was no way to stop him which worried her more. While the others tried to discourage him (which didn't work cause what they were saying only made him want to move here more). I sit there unable to say anything, feeling sick to my stomach with the thought of Rex coming to Morganville to stay.

In the end she had to leave as she was due to be going to Myrnin's today. He had asked her in today cause he didn't anything for her to do yesterday and he had something important that he needed done today. Once she was done speaking with Rex and her parents she got up and grabbed her backpack from the door. 'Where you going, it's your day off.' Shane. 'I know but Myrnin said he needed me today, to make up for yesterday, you know. I got the day off which is why we were able to be ready to go so early last night.' she told him. 'Oh, ok, be careful, I'll see you later then. Not sure what I'm going to do today now.' 'Aw, it's ok, at least you know that while I'm there you know I'd rather be here.' 'True,' he said with a smile on his lips which she promptly kissed wanting to keep it light, however it didn't work. The kiss deepened and turned hotter. Just then Rex walked out of the living room where everybody else was. 'Wow, ok guys, I know you are together and that but don't really want to walk out and see you guys macking in front of me.' She broke the kiss off, Shane gave a really cute little fierce growl which she had to ignore, otherwise she would be really late to Myrnin's. 'Sorry, but if you are going to be moving here, you better get used to it, anyway I got to go, i've got to go to work.' 'oh cool, well see you later then?' Rex asked. 'Absolutely, bye, bye Mom, bye Dad sorry i've got to go to work so we'll catch up later k','. She heard an 'OK honey,' and with that she headed out to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. Here is chapter two for you guys. Read and let me know what you think. Send me reviews and let me know what you think should happen and i'll try and incorporate your ideas into the story.

Yours truly

Luvdavamps

P.S. I own nothing. That honour goes to the amazing Rachel Caine

Chapter Two: Oh, My, God, No

Claire's POV

_Two months later_

It's been a few weeks since Rex had moved to Morganville. When he had told me that he'd found himself a flat and that he was going to move I almost went crazy. Although some part of me knows that he will be fine here and that it'd be good to have him here. It was exactly the same way I felt when my parents had moved to Morganville and that had been all right, thankfully. Shane had been there and surprisingly managed to stop me form going totally overboard. He got me to calm down and then we went back to Rex and we all offered to help him move. So a few days later that's exactly what we did. Shane helped Rex with all the heavy stuff while me and Eve got some of the lighter boxes and things.

So now Rex was a resident of Morganville and he got told about the town as with every new resident. When he found out that I knew about it and that Michael was a vampire he took it really well, unlike when Mom and Dad found out, that's why I think that they wanted me out of the house, out of danger. But Rex was cool with it and that made me slightly happier about the situation. Rex understood that I wasn't a little girl anymore and that I could look after myself and I have friends there for me whenever I need them. As quickly as my feelings came they went and I calmed.

I've been feeling weird the past few weeks. I've been blowing up for no reason what so ever. And I've also been sick. Thankfully I have managed to hide this from Shane and everyone. They would just worry, and I don't want them to worry when I'm fine. But today that all collapsed. I woke up and had to run straight to the bathroom. However I had been lying in bed with Shane and he had his arms around me and when I moved he woke up. He followed me to the bathroom and held back my hair. 'Claire, babe, are you ok?' I didn't get a chance to answer him as I promptly threw up into the toilet.

'I'm fine, babe don't worry.'

He sounded like he didn't really believe me but he let it go. 'Ok, you alright now?'

'Yeah, just give me a minute and I'll be downstairs k'.'

'Ok, I'll see you down there.'

I decided that I'd better go and get ready. I had school and later had to go see Myrnin. However while I was getting changed I spotted something that scared the crap out of me. I had an ever so small bump on my stomach. Something that had not been there before. I started to get worried and began to think back trying to work out if this was possible. I realised that I hadn't just missed I period, I had missed almost three. Oh, my, god, no. This cannot be happening. I can't be pregnant. Me and Shane had always been careful. Using protection and everything. I decided that I would need to take a test to be sure, for certain. I walked down the stairs and started to head for the door when Shane stopped me. 'Where do you think you're going, you're not well, you're not going into college are you.'

'Eh, no, I just... um need to get medicine, i'll be back as soon as I can k'?'

Shane being a good boyfriend said. 'I'll get it for you-' I but in. 'No Shane, it's ok i'll need the fresh air anyway, I can go.'

'Fine but be quick please.'

'I promise.'

I left and headed straight to the chemist. I grabbed a couple of test. They never can be totally accurate. I also grabbed some of the medicine I had promised to get and put them into the bag so that they hid the tests. I got home and headed straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Shane worried I was being sick again followed. 'Babe, are you ok in there, you're not being sick are you?'

'No babe, I'm ok, I'll be out in a little bit.'

I decided that it was now or never. I took out the tests. After the three minutes were up, I was too scared to look at them. But I finally did. _Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant_. They all said it. I was pregnant. What am I going to do. My parents won't want to have anything to do with me. And Shane. He won't want a baby. He's going to leave me, I just know it. I can't handle this, any of it. I had to get out. I dropped the test that was in my hand and just ran. I heard Shane call my name but I couldn't stop. I just needed to get away. From him. From everything. I finally stop and try to take in my surroundings. But before I get the chance, I hear someone talking to me who I thought I'd never see again. 'Hello Claire.' All of a sudden I get hid in the head, and get consumed by blackness.

Sorry it's short but if you want to know more you need to review. If I get three reviews then i'll post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I never knew how much you guys love the story so as promised here is Chapter 3.

Remember guys I don't own anything. Rachel Caine does.

Luvdavamps

Chapter 3: She's Pregnant

_Eve's POV_

I came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Shane standing making breakfast. Funny normally he goes back to bed once Claire's left. 'Morning, Claire left yet.' I asked him. 'No, she's not feeling well, she's in the bathroom just now,' he told me. That's weird Claire can't be in the bathroom the door was wide open when I passed and I didn't see her in there. And she isn't in her room cause I had checked to see if she was up in case she wanted a lift as I was working on the campus today. 'You sure, cause she wasn't in there when I passed and she isn't in her room either, I checked cause I was going to offer her a lift.' At hearing this Shane's head whipped round. 'What, then where is she.' I hate it when he acts like this I know he loves her but he's just overreacting. 'Shane she's probably just gone to school, or to get medicine or something.' He looked at me like I was dumb. 'Eve, she isn't. 1 cause she promised me that she'd stay home today and 2 she already went and got medicine.' Ok so now I see why he was freaking. Claire Bear was missing. 'So you tell me Eve. Where the hell is she.' He was really scared now. Claire knew that you don't just go anywhere without at least letting someone know.

Just then Michael walked in. 'Morning,' he saw the way we were looking. 'What's wrong.' I couldn't answer. I was still in shock not knowing where she was or even if she was all right. Shane said himself that she wasn't well what if it was something serious. Thankfully Shane managed to fill Michael in. 'Claire, she was being sick this morning and she promised that she would stay home and everything and even got medicine and now she's gone. And we don't know where she is.' Michael looked honestly shocked. 'She's probably just gone into school. You know how she hates to miss it. Even when she isn't feeling well.' He was trying to get us to calm down but it wasn't working. 'No Mickey, she promised me that she would stay home and she wouldn't break that. You know that.' Shane almost shouted that at him. I was starting to feel really sick.

'Shane I know that. And I get that you're worried and all but we need to wait. She might have got the wrong medicine or something and has gone to get some more. We don't know. Try and phone her or something. Then we can find out what's up.' Michael was taking this well but I knew that he was just as worried as me and Shane were but he was trying to be rational about the situation. 'Fine,' Shane took out his phone and pressed a button. He stood there quietly. Michael looked as if he could hear something and he left the kitchen and up the stairs. Me and Shane followed. He went into the bathroom and picked up... Claire's cell phone. Oh god. 'Michael you can not tell me she has just gone to get medicine cause she wouldn't have forgot her phone you know she wouldn't so tell me since you are supposed to be the genius... where... is... she.' Shane was really pissed.

'I don't know Shane. I don't know.'

Just then I spotted something lying on the floor. It was slightly hidden by the toilet and it looked like it had been dropped. I bent down to pick it up and see what it was and I got a shock. It was a pregnancy test and there was another one further back that I couldn't reach. I looked at it. 'Oh god, no.' _Pregnant_. She can't be. She promised me that she and Shane were being safe. Using protection and everything. Yet here it was. The test saying she's pregnant. I could hear the boys arguing behind me but I couldn't focus on that all I could focus on was that Claire was out there somewhere and that she was preganant. What broke me out of my train of thought was Michael turning to me. 'Eve, are you ok, what's that?'

_Shane's POV_

I was getting sick of Michael. He knows she is out there somewhere. He keeps trying to get me to calm down but the only thing that will calm me down now is having my girlfriend back here with me. Knowing that she is ok. Before I met Claire I had never imagined myself with somebody. I mean actually with somebody. Sure I had dated other girls but it wasn't the same. I didn't love them the way I love her. The first time I heard her voice, when she had left the message about the room, well that was when I first fell in love with her. And when I met her for the first time, I knew that I would do anything to protect her. My entire live changed in that moment, although I never knew exactly how much in the beginning, but it did, because of her. When we kissed for the first time, it was like the universe exploded in my mind. That's why I had left so quick afterwards cause I reminded myself that she was only sixteen, and that it should happen. After I had gone back to my room, I just lay there thinking about her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew I had to be with her but I knew it would be difficult, because of her age at the time. That's why I promised myself that I'd do things right and prove, especially to Michael, that I did care about her, so that he would be OK with the two of us. And he was, cause I did things the right way.

Now everything was perfect between all of us. Claire had changed all of our lives just by moving in with us. Michael confronted his fears and let us know about him being a ghost (back when he was a ghost) and about his feelings for Eve. They probably would have got together eventually but thanks to Claire, it happened sooner, and they were happy. She'd completely changed me, just by loving me the way she does. And not only did she kind of give Eve, Michael but also a best friend, she was like a sister to Eve and I know Eve is like a sister to her.

I notice Michael had stopped going on at me and I turned to see what was happening. I looked down to see Eve kneeling by the toilet holding something in her hands. Wait, what the hell is she holding. That isn't...

I saw Michael notice the thing as well. 'Eve, are you ok, what's that?' I heard him ask her. I watched as she turned round and face me while she stood up. 'You, IDIOT, you were _supposed_ to be careful, make sure this doens't HAPPEN-'

'Wow, wow, wow, what the hell are you talking about, freak'

She just hands me the thing that is in her hands. I realise that it is a pregnancy test. I look and see what it says. _Pregnant_. Wait a minute, it can't be. I mean, she can't can she... suddenly it all falls into place. The mood swings. The morning sickness. Claire's pregnant. With my baby. Ohmygod, and she's out there somewhere, and we don't know where. If I lose her and the baby I will never be able to forgive myself. That's when it clicks. This is why she left. Cause she's pregnant. By why? She can't think that I would leave her because of this could she? That's when I realise that she could. I was Shane Collins. Slacker and major asshole (when I wanted to be). Why wouldn't she think I would leave her cause she's pregnant. I have always tried to shirk on my responsibilities. And I've certainly never been one for settling down. Except that with Claire I was. I had been planning on asking her, just that everytime I tried, I would chicken out or Michael or Eve would come in and ruin it (I wasn't going to ask the most important question of my life to the women I love when I have them two gawking and Eve going mental because of it). No I wanted it to be just me and her when the time came for me to do it. 'Michael, we need to find her, now.' He nodded. 'I know man, I think we need to call Amelie, she is the only one who can find her right now,'

So what did you think. Review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys so I just couldn't wait. Here is chapter 4

I do not own the Morganville Vampire Series. Rachel Caine does.

Chapter 4: Oh, Crap

_Claire's POV_

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around to see where I was and my heart sank. I was completely dark and I couldn't see anything. Just then lights flicked on overhead, and I managed to see exactly where I was, finally, and unfortunately who had me. Standing in the room with me are Crazy Kim, Francios, Ysandre, Dean, and someone I had never met before. She looked similar to Kim but different cause she wasn't goth and had naturally brown hair that curled towards the bottom. I started to freak out. Mainly cause I was trapped in a room with at least two vampires and three others who aren't exactly my best friends. Oh, crap. That was all I could think. Other than how the hell Dean was here and why the hell wasn't Kim in the loony bin. 'What are you doing here,' I asked then both. 'You... you're supposed to be dead, and you were supposed to be locked up.'

Dean looks at me. 'Oh, Claire. For someone so smart you are so dumb. Obviously Kim escaped. With a little help from me Francios and Ysandre, and as for me, well lets just say that I was close enough to death at the time that Amelie thought I was dead. Thankfully Ysandre here found me and turned me. Not as bad as I first thought though. Being a vamp. I guessed if Frank could handle it then I could. Oh, and this is Kim's sister, her names Katherine.' I stared at Katherine and as she smiled towards me I saw a flash of some fangs. Oh crap, I was in a room with _four_ vamps and a crazy chick. Great. 'We all came together cause we all had a vested interest in something. Go on ask me what.'

'Fine, what?' I asked him. I knew that if I did what he wanted then I had less of a chance to get myself hurt although that wasn't an exact science.

'You.' He said simply. 'For Francios and Ysandre, you spoilt there plans with Bishop and also so did Shane and that friend of his, Michael, when they tried to free him. For me I never got to finish what I started with you. For Kim, you stole her man, her role in the town show and stopped her from completing her plans too. And Katherine well she's just here to support her sister. Isn't that nice. Oh and I suppose there should be some congratulations for you, shouldn't there. For the little one. Well little ones, should I say.' Kim just turned and stared at him. 'What,'

'Oh sorry Kim, I forget you can't hear as well as the rest of us. Claire's pregnant, with twins if i'm not mistaken. Yes, twins, there is three heartbeats I can hear coming from her, obviously one is her own so...' Kim looked murderous. 'She is carrying his kids...?' Venom came from every word she said. 'Yes... well unless she cheated or was abused but I doubt that. Am I right Claire?'

I couldn't say anything. Kim looked hopeful at the thought of me being pregnant with someone elses child and not Shane's. 'Well...' They were waiting for an answer. I nodded.

Just then Kim started to run towards me with a look of pure anger. When she reaches me she begins to kick me in the stomach as hard as she could. 'Noooooooooooooooooo... … PLEASE … STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!' I screamed at her. 'Kim, I know you are upset but there are other ways to stop her having the babies, while getting rid of her in the process. You don't need to attack her to do it.' Katherine spoke up, she sounded like she couldn't care less. 'And anyway this place isn't exactly soundproof, her screams could be heard by someone going to they're warehouse next door.' Kim finally stopped kicking me. I prayed that she stopped before she could do anything to harm the babies.

She bent down to whisper in my ear. 'You will _never_ have his kids. But don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't get left without.' I knew exactly what she meant. She would try and get Shane to get back with her and maybe have kids with her. I decided not to let her know that it would never happen. Shane hated her just as much as Eve and I did. Ever since she had used us as part of her plan to destroy Morganville when she had put hidden camera's into our house and recorded us doing all our _private_ things.

_Three Days Later_

It's been three days since i've been here. I'm extremely weak. They haven't given me anything to eat or drink. I'm beginning to worry. I'm supposed to be a few months pregnant and I'm worried that if this continues any longer that I will lose them.

Just them I hear the door to my prison open. 'Claire,' I hear the person whisper. 'Claire, it's Jason. Don't worry I will get you out of here. I promise. Just hang on in there.' Jason. He's here to rescue me. But how'd he know that I was here. I finally slip off the edge I was clinging to in my mind and the darkness consumes me yet again.

_Jason's POV_

It's been three days since Claire went missing. Oliver had told me when I had gone to see him that she was missing and I'd gone to the Glass House to see my sister and everyone. Oliver couldn't be bothered to go and sent me on his behalf, or so he said. I hadn't expected what went down to happen.

_Flashback_

I reached the Glass House and hesitantly knocked on the door. It was opened by Myrnin. Oliver told me about him. He was supposedly this crazy amazing scientist guy who worked for Amelie and who Claire worked for. 'Ah, can I help you, young man.' he says. He has one freakishly sounding voice. Must be the accent. 'Yeah, i'm here on behalf of Oliver, he's busy and can't come down.' Just then Eve comes out to see what is going on. 'Jase, what are you doing here.' she looks bad. Her make-up is a mess from all the crying she's obviously been doing. But if I thought she looked bad, Shane looked ten times worse. I know I always teased him with Claire to get him to rise cause I know she means a lot to him, but this just proves how much. 'Hey, sis. I heard about what was going on. Oliver sent me to see what was happening. He's a bit busy at the moment. Apparently someone is off sick so he's running the shop a man down and he has a lot of paperwork he has to do as well.' I told her.

'Yeah right, he just couldn't be bothered to come. The bastard.' She is clearly upset about everything. 'Yeah, I know. You ok.' I ask her. 'Do I look okay, Jase. My best friend is missing, she's also pregnant on top of that and to top it off the last person who spotted her saw Crazy Kim with her. So no I'm not okay.' I was really shocked. Claire was pregnant. Wow. I never expected to hear that and Oliver certainly decided to keep that little gem of info to himself. 'I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?' I ask her sincerely. 'No, unless you have magic powers and can find her.'

_Flashback Ends_

Little did I know I could. Earlier today I got an unexpected phonecall from an old _friend_ of mine. Dean. The psycho had got me involved with some crazy crap trying to pin the deaths of girls on the vamps. When he tried to make Claire one of those I snapped back into my senses and went to help her before it was too late thankfully I managed to but Shane has never forgiven me for almost getting her killed. And I don't blame him. I wasn't exactly in my senses back then. I was pissed and had gotten heavy with drugs. Now was my chance to make things up to him. I thankfully managed to make Dean think I was still crazy and found out where he had Claire and headed out to the disused warehouses on the outskirts of the town. I hadn't told anyone that I knew where Claire was. It was too risky. Dean could find out I told them or anything. I knew if I played my cards right I would get away with my plan and hopefully save Claire.

I reached the warehouses and found the one they were keeping Claire in. As I walked in I spotted Dean. Crap. He wasn't alone. There was Francios and Ysandre there too. And one of my sister's old friends Kim. They were supposed to do the town show together but Kim went mental and got kicked out from what I heard. I guessed the other girl there was Kim's sister or something as she looked like her facially. But I also noticed that she was a vamp. Double crap. I was up against not just one or two vamps, but four. I just pray I can get away with this. I have my car parked near the back door where I notice they have Claire. There is a small window I managed to look through first to see if she was there. Thankfully I saw her but she didn't look that good. I would have to hurry.

When I reach them they looked at me. Dean looked pleased to see me. 'Hey mate, long time, huh.' 'Yeah, no kidding so she in there cause i've got a few things I want to _say_ if you know what I mean.' I told him, hoping he was buying it. Luckily he did. 'Right, we'll leave you to it. Come on, lets leave Jason to have his _fun_ with Claire.'

Ysandre wasn't buying it. 'I don't trust him. What has he got against Claire. Nothing-' Then I had a bit of inspiration that might get me past her. So I but in with. 'I may not have anything against her personally, but you see I don't like her boyfriend, and my sister was the one who put me behind bars in the first place. And the best way to get to them is her. You should see them. There broken. I've been working on the inside shall we say. And they are utterly lost without their precious Claire.'

That shut her up. 'Alright then. Let's go.' They all left. Dean turned round to me. 'You have fun. I'm taking everyone into town. We'll be at Marjo's diner. You can meet us there when you're done.' Bingo. With them out of the road there won't be any problems and I even know where they will be for Amelie too. Bonus. 'K, i'll meet you there, but don't leave there without me, alright.' I told him seriously. 'Sure thing, see you there.' I ran into the other room. I see Claire lying on the ground barely breathing. 'Claire,' I whisper to her . 'Claire, it's Jason. Don't worry I will get you out of here. I promise. Just hang on in there.' She loses conscientiousness. 'Shit, right come on.' I prayed the door out the back was unlocked. It was. I guess they knew she was too weak to make it there and anyway there was four vamps sitting in the other room. She'd never make it before they got her. I got her in the car and drove straight to the hospital breaking every speed limit, calling Eve the entire way.

Right so thoughts. It the longest one I've done but I just couldn't wait to put it up. Review and you will find out what happens to Claire and the babies.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Glad your enjoying the story. I wasn't going to put the next chapter up so soon. But after some reviews I got. I thought it would be too mean too leave you all in suspense. Thanks again.

Luvdavamps.

Chapter 5: Will they be ok.

_Shane's POV_

I can't believe it. Jason found Claire. Eve has just got off the phone to him. We're all getting ready to go to the hospital. The past three days have been killing me. Not knowing where she was or if she was ok. The first night after she had gone I couldn't believe how empty I felt. How alone. All I could think about was her. Even though she's only been in my life for the past two years, I can't imagine not having her here. I missed her so much.

_Flashback_

She's been missing for hours. It's getting dark now and I'm starting to feel really scared. My Claire Bear. My pregnant Claire Bear. Is out there somewhere in the dark where she can be killed or drained as she tries to come home... No stop it. She'll be okay. She always has been. She can take care of herself. Just keep saying that. She'll be okay. She'll be okay. Though I know in my heart that she probably won't be. This is Morganville. Just by being out at night you have a ninety percent chance of getting drained by some vamp. No Shane, stop thinking like that. You need to think positive.

But I just couldn't. I lay there on my bed consumed inside my own misery. I spotted something lying on the floor. It was one of my t-shirts. One Claire had been wearing the last time she was here with me. I picked it up and held it close. It still smelled like her. That lovely intoxicating smell. I could almost feel her here. Wrapping her arms around my neck. Placing her head against my chest. I could almost see her, head lifted looking straight into my eyes. Almost feel her warm, sweet kisses, that even with the slightest brush, was like a shot of pure adrenaline to my system, making me instantly want a lot more. I completely broke down and started to cry. Yeah, me Shane Collins, crying.

There was a soft knock on my door. I got control and stopped crying so I could answer it. I never let anyone see my cry like this. Except for Claire. She was the only one I ever really trusted to see me cry. Cause I know that this is stupid. But I know that she won't treat me any less of a man for it. My dad had always taught me that real men don't cry. And when we lost my sister, and my mom, he told me that we do cry when we lose someone we love, but only a little. Now he is just a drunken asshole, turned vampire, turned crazy computer dude who runs the towns systems. (AN: Shane knows about his dad being the made into the new Ada. In my story, Amelie told him when Claire told her how hard it was to keep the secret from Shane. Shane wasn't pissed Claire knew after he spoke with his dad and he told him that he asked her not to say anything although she wanted to)

I opened the door to see Michael standing at my door. 'Hey man I've made dinner. Taco's. You want to come down?' Taco's. Claire's favourite. 'No, thanks, I'm not hungry.' My stomach growls. 'Not what your stomach is saying. Come on come have some taco's...' Then it clicks in his head. 'Oh shit, man, sorry. I didn't realise. If you want I can get you something else.' I know he means well, but I'm just not in the mood. 'No man, I'm fine.' I close the door on him before he gets a chance to drag me down there. I miss her so much, I don't think I can eat until I know she's safe.

_Flashback Ends_

We got to the hospital and I jumped straight out the car and headed as fast as I could straight through trying to see if I can spot Jason. I don't see him and approach the front desk. 'Hi, em, my girlfriend was just brought in here a wee while ago. Her names Claire Danvers. Can you please tell me where she is.' The woman looks at me before consulting her computer. My heart sinks when she tells me where she is. 'She's on the ICU-' before she gets a chance to tell me directions I head off. I know exactly where it is. I've been there often enough. As I approach the ward. I spot Jason sitting in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area. I head over towards him and he gets up spotting me approach him. 'Hey, look I haven't heard anything yet. They're still with her. Look man i'm sorry I didn't say anything to you but I couldn't risk it. I was really lucky to get her out as it was.' I stare at him dumbfounded. 'What... what are you talking about.' He looks at me really uncomfortably.

'Ok so I found out where she was late last night. Dean text me saying that he had her and that now was my chance to get back at her for everything. I guess he never found out I had stopped all the bad stuff. But I went down as soon as I could today and got her out.' So Dean was the one who took Claire, but how is that possible the dude was dead, wasn't he. 'Look, I know what you're thinking. No he's not dead. He's a vamp. And he wasn't the only one who took her. Your ex Kim and her sister were there too. And so was Francios and Ysandre. They were all working together.' Ohmygod, how could this have happened. I knew Amelie should have killed Kim, Francios and Ysandre, when she could. It is only now that I notice that Eve and Michael are here and had heard everything me and Jason were talking about.

'Oh, god. I hope she's going to be okay.' Eve was on the verge of crying again. 'We all do.' Michael told her firmly. Just then a doctor came out a said Claire's name. We all rushed over waiting to hear the news that would determine what we would do next. 'Hello, well there isn't much I can tell you at the minute. She's stable for now and we're having to intravenously give her body nourishment as she has been starved. And in her condition this isn't good. We managed to save the babies but only just. We won't know for sure if they will all make it for at least another twenty-four hours.' Thank god, she'll be okay. Wait did he say babies. 'Babies?' I ask him. 'Oh, yes she is carrying twins. We have the ultrasound registered on our database if you would like a copy. I presume that you are the father.'

'Yes, I am. We would love some copies, if that's not too much trouble.' He then left to get us the pictures while we all breathed a sigh of relief. She was ok. At least for now. But I didn't care about that as much as I was totally caught up with the fact that me and Claire weren't just having one baby, but two. We still have to tell her family but I'm not worried. As long as I have her with me and our children, then I don't care what anybody thinks. The doctor returns and hands me an envelope with a number of copies of the ultrasound. I ask him if it were possible for us to see her and he takes us to her room. I sit there by her side just staring at the picture of our two amazing unborn children.

So guys, thoughts. I need some ideas for the next chapter. It's going to be Shane telling Claire's parents about the pregnancy but i'm having a bit of writers block at the moment and not sure exactly how they'd react. Give me reviews adding your ideas and i'll choose the one I think is the best and post it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so I had a brainwave the other night in my bed. This is the next chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy.

Luvdavamps

Chapter Six: Confrontation

_Shane's POV_

Now that I knew Claire was safe and that everything is okay, I have a potentially life threatening thing I have to do now. Tell her parents and cousin that I've just knocked up Claire with twins. I think that her cousin maybe okay with it, I don't know. Well, I hope so. I need someone there on my side when I tell them. Just then they walk in. Crap, I was hoping for a bit more time. Well I don't have to do it now, do I? Wait of course I do, the longer I keep it from them the worse it's going to be. I'd just have to suck it up and do it.

Before I got the chance, Claire woke up. This distracted them from me which gave me precious time to put away the scan pictures I was still holing in my hand. I didn't want them seeing them before I wanted them too. 'Claire, oh, honey, we were so scared,' She looked at me questioningly. I shook my head. I knew what she was asking me. Do they know yet? 'I know, mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it to you guys.' Her mother looked at her as if she was mental. She looked as if she was putting it down to the drugs that they were giving her. 'Of course you didn't, honey. We all know that you would never do anything like that intentionally. So what have the doctors been saying.' Crap, she looked at me for this. 'Oh, well they say she was just dehydrated and that she would be absolutely fine.' Her dad looked at me like he knew that I was keeping something, but I think he didn't say anything cause he thought that it was something that I didn't want to worry Claire with.

For the next few hours, they sat with Claire talking about nothing. Claire ended up starting to get tired so they said that they would leave so she could get some rest. Her dad signalled for me to follow them outside and I realised that this was it. _Well at least its ending on a high_. Knowing for sure that when they found out I would most likely be dead. My suspicions were confirmed when her father asked me in a tight voice. 'What's going on. What's wrong with her.'

'Nothing's wrong Mr Danvers, honestly. I'd tell you if there was.' I told him firmly. I didn't want to sound as nervous as I felt. 'Then tell me why you looked as if you weren't telling us the whole truth when we asked you if everything was ok.' I was about to tell him straight, but I couldn't. I just didn't have the words in me. So silently I took out the pictures that I had in the envelope and pulled one out and handed it to them. 'Please tell me this isn't what it looks like. I warned you what would happen if this happened.' I silently nodded keeping my head down not really wanting to look at the fierce scowl I could literally feel coming off from him. 'And what's worse is that it isn't just one she will have to deal with. No you screwed her up royally, didn't you?' For some reason I felt the need to defend myself at this. 'Look, I know exactly what you're thinking. And I know what you think of me right now, but we didn't plan this. We did what we could for this to not happen. But it has, nothing we can do to change that. And she'll won't have to deal with them alone, cause I will be there with her. If you believe anything that I'm saying, believe that, okay. I have already lost all of my family, I'm not about to turn my back on my children.' Just then Michael and Eve came in and saw us. They came over, 'Hey, everything okay here.' Michael asked. 'Yeah, I'm going to go back, check on Claire. Oh and you can keep that, here's one for you as well.' I handed Rex a copy of the scan. When Eve spotted what I handed over her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree's, 'Oooooh, is that what I think that is...' 'Yes Eve, it is. And here's your one.' I handed her, her copy of the scan. 'Awwwwwwwwww, they look so cute. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy for you guys, you're going to be amazing parents.' 'Thanks Eve,' she looked thrown that I actually thanked her for something she said. Normally I would take the piss any chance I could get. But that just proved that I really had changed, because of Claire. I actually felt happy and ready to settle down with someone. Well not just someone, Claire. There was no doubt that she was the only girl I would ever want from now on. With anyone else, I would be all too willing to do what Claire's dad thought I would do to Claire. Just walk away. Not accepting the fact that I had these responsibilities. But with Claire, I couldn't even dream of leaving her like that, especially in that situation. I would always be there for her, no matter what. I continued to think about that while Claire rested.

_Claire's Dad's POV_

I walked into the hospital with Kathy and Rex on either side of me. We had got a call from one of Claire's friends telling us that she had been found and was at the hospital. We headed there as soon as we could after letting Rex know and waiting on him coming over so we could all head over together. I was really hoping there wasn't anything serious wrong with her. She was little girl. I know she was growing up and that she was starting her own life away from us but she will always be my little girl.

When we entered the room, Claire was just waking up which was nice timing. Out the corner of my eye I saw Shane shift an envelope away hiding it from our view. I would have questioned him about it, but I realised I was probably just being silly. Claire had promised us that she would be careful and not get herself into trouble with that boy. Even though I wasn't happy with her choice in him I knew that she would keep that promise. When Kathy saw that Claire was awake, she was instantly at her side. 'Claire, oh, honey, we were so scared,' Claire glanced at Shane. He shook his head. What is that supposed to mean? I am starting to really believe that something is wrong. 'I know, mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it to you guys.' Kathy gave her a look as if to say that she was being silly. I think she was putting it down to the drugs that they were giving her. 'Of course you didn't, honey. We all know that you would never do anything like that intentionally. So what have the doctors been saying.' Again Claire gave a glance Shane's way. 'Oh, well they say she was just dehydrated and that she would be absolutely fine.' I could instantly tell that there was something that he was hiding, I just hoped it was nothing to do with Claire. I hope there isn't anything serious that the doctors have found. I decided I'd talk to Shane later about it and see if I could get the truth. And I didn't want to worry Claire with it.

For the next few hours we sat and talked all about nothing, we all wanted to try and take our minds off of what had happened. When Claire started to get tired we decided to leave so she could get some rest. I signalled to Shane to follow us outside, I was going to get him to tell me what the hell was going on whether he wanted to or not. 'What's going on. What's wrong with her.' I didn't want any lies, I wanted to know now.

'Nothing's wrong Mr Danvers, honestly. I'd tell you if there was.' He told me. He sounded nervous about something, god I hope everything is ok. 'Then tell me why you looked as if you weren't telling us the whole truth when we asked you if everything was ok.' I wanted him to just tell me, I was starting to get worried. He looked like he was going to say something, but couldn't. I watched as he took a sigh and reached into his back pocket and pulled out the envelope I saw him hide from us earlier. He took out a piece of paper and handed to me. At first I thought it was going to be some sort of test result but as I looked I saw it was an ultrasound scan photo. Oh, no. please do not tell me this is hers. 'Please tell me this isn't what it looks like. I warned you what would happen if this happened.' I watched as he nodded his head keeping it down. I was giving him a real stink eye cause this is not happening. I am not going to have Claire in this situation. 'And what's worse is that it isn't just one she will have to deal with. No you screwed her up royally, didn't you?' I noticed that there was two babies in the photo. He really had messed her life up big time. He obviously felt the need to defend himself. 'Look, I know exactly what you're thinking. And I know what you think of me right now, but we didn't plan this. We did what we could for this to not happen. But it has, nothing we can do to change that.' Oh I don't know about that. 'And she'll won't have to deal with them alone, cause I will be there with her. If you believe anything that I'm saying, believe that, okay. I have already lost all of my family, I'm not about to turn my back on my children.' Yeah believe him. I wouldn't believe him as far as I could spit. Just then Michael and Eve came in and saw us. They came over, 'Hey, everything okay here.' Michael asked. 'Yeah, I'm going to go back, check on Claire. Oh and you can keep that, here's one for you as well.' He handed Rex a copy of the scan. When Eve spotted what he handed over her eyes lit up, 'Oooooh, is that what I think that is...' 'Yes Eve, it is. And here's your one.' He handed her a copy of the scan. 'Awwwwwwwwww, they look so cute. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy for you guys, you're going to be amazing parents.' 'Thanks Eve,' I decided it was time to leave. I took the scan photo he had given me and left with Rex and Kathy. We had a lot to talk about. I was not going to have my daughter a teenage mom. And I would do _whatever_ it took to make that happen.

So what do you think. Claire's dad really causing trouble with more to come. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I know I left you with a few unanswered questions at the end of the last chapter. So here is the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. And Thank You to all of those who have reviewed on the story. When I read them they really make my day. They keep me writing. Anyway here is the story. Read and Review... Review... Review...

Chapter 7: This will not stand.

_Claire's Dad's POV_

After we left the hospital I drove us all back to Rex's new apartment that he had bought in Morganville. It was starting to get dark so we hurried on inside. Rex was last to come through the door, he was always lackadaisical when it came to safety. And in this town you couldn't be too careful especially when you could get attacked at any second. We went into the living room and all sat down.

Nobody did anything. That made the situation more awkward. Normally Kathy would be getting us all coffee or we would have turned on the tv, but we didn't. Too much had happened. I stared down again at the photograph I still had in my hand. The photograph of my unborn grandchildren. _How could she get herself into this mess. No, I know how. Him. Its not her fault, I will not blame this on her. This is all his fault._

'We can't let her do this to herself.' I told them forcefully. They both turned and looked at me. 'What are you talking about.' Kathy asked me worriedly. 'I mean let her carry on with this.' I said waving the photo I still had in my hand. 'I am _not _letting my daughter go through this, not right now.' I was starting to get more and more wound up as the realization set in. My seventeen year old daughter was pregnant. With twins. She had managed to get herself knocked up by a guy who was probably going to end up leaving her. He had told me that he wouldn't but I trusted his word only as far as I could spit. He had just got my little girl pregnant. And if he thought I was just going to stand by and let him ruin her life. He was sorely mistaken. Just then Rex's voice cut through my inner rant. 'What are you going to do eh? I've seen exactly what she is like with him. And she wouldn't just let it go. You raised her better than that as well.'

'Then we make her listen to us. Make her see what is happening and what will happen. Shane said he won't leave but I know he will. We make her see that. We won't even have to do much. They will have arguments, and with a few choice words in the right place then we can make her believe what we want her to believe, and our work will be done. And when they do split we say make her see that getting rid of the babies isn't a bad thing and get her to have the abortion.' I could see that they wanted to disagree with me but they didn't want it to happen as much as I did so we made our plan and got it in motion

_Two weeks later_

Yes, finally the plan is working. Here I am watching my daughter and her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend fighting. I knew with his cockyness I wouldn't need to wait long for my plan to take effect. 'What am I to you Shane, huh? Can I even trust anything that you say. Cause I don't know anymore. Do you even love me?'

_Shane's POV_

The past two weeks have been really difficult for all of us. Me and Claire especially. Even though nothing has gone totally wrong. The worry has been bad enough. Jason had told Amelie that Dean and everyone who had been involved with Claire's kidnap had been waiting on him at Marjo's diner but when she got there they had left. And after what Kim had done knowing that Claire was not only with me but having my children, we were certain that this wasn't the last we had heard from her. We kept arguing over it. I was trying to protect her and she just couldn't see that. And I wasn't so sure that her parents weren't trying to get her to leave and get rid of the babies.

I wasn't going to let it happen. Ever. If I did then I would let them take everything I had left away from me. And I couldn't handle that. I already lost almost everything when my sister died but having Claire and the babies made all of that bearable. Gave me something to carry on for.

'What am I to you Shane, huh? Can I even trust anything that you say. Cause I don't know anymore. Do you even love me?' Claire shouted at me. I could tell she was close to tears. And what on earth would make her her believe that. 'Claire, honey why on earth would you think that. Of course I love you. What makes you think I don't?' I could see that she really thought that I was just using her. 'I don't know Shane do I. You don't seem to have any time for me anymore. You are always avoiding me. What else am I supposed to think.' I couldn't say anything cause what she said was true. I had been spending less time with her and had been trying to avoid her but it was only because I was trying to find Kim and Dean. It was cause I was so sick of all the worrying going on. And I didn't want Claire to know cause it would just worry her more and that wasn't what she needed right now. 'Well?' She was looking for an answer and I couldn't give her one. 'I really can't trust you, can I?' She was crying now. 'Do you really want to be with me? Do you even want to have the babies?' What I can't believe she just said that. 'What? Of course I do. Do you even know how much you mean to me? I love you. I may have been with other girls but you are the only one who I have really loved. I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you with me and to be having the kids.' I was starting to lose it. 'Would I be planning to ask you to marry me if I didn't love you like I say I do.'

What. I had been planning on asking her differently. I had wanted it to be just us together when I asked her. Not in the middle of an argument in front of everybody. Including her parents. 'What,' she looked as if she didn't know what to do. 'Ah, hell.' I reached into my back pocket and took out the ring. 'I used to think that I could never be happy. That I would always have to life in a life full of misery. But that changed the moment I met you. Claire I love everything about you and what I love the most is that you love me for me. You have never judged me or treated me based on your first impressions. Even when people have told you different you stuck by your decision and by me. Every time I think of how my life would have been if I hadn't met you, I can't think. Because I don't know what it would have been. Now we are expecting two wonderful babies and for me there is only one thing stopping us from being a proper family.' I got down on one knee. 'So Claire Danvers, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?'

She looked like she didn't know what to do. I was starting to get worried when she said so quietly that I almost missed it. 'Yes,' I couldn't believe it. I got up and kissed her with all the love and passion I felt. I could hear Eve screaming in the background but my mind was all on the fact that I was going to be getting married to the most amazing girl in the world. That was until we heard her dad shout. 'No, I will not let this happen. You are not marrying him, Claire. I forbid it.' _What. No. She had just agreed to marry me now her father was saying she can't. He can't do that._ But he knew deep down that he could. Claire was still only seventeen so her father was the one who could say if we can get married and I knew he would never allow it after what he had said. Claire was trying to get him to understand. 'Daddy, you can't do that?' 'The hell I can, you can't get married without my permission until your eighteen.' 'Then we'll wait until i'm eighteen and then get married. You can't stop us.' 'I can. And I will. Come on we're leaving.' 'No,' I could tell that she was starting to get really worried. 'No, Daddy I'm not going. I won't.' 'You are coming with us even if I have to drag you out myself.' He made a grab for her. He got a hold and started pulling her out towards the door. When I went to get her, Rex got in my way. Obviously on her fathers side. I saw Claire and her dad stop and he turned round and raised his arm as if to hit her. 'What are you going to do. Hit me. Come on then. Make you feel big. Will it. Come on then. Hit your pregnant daughter. It won't change my mind. Either way...aaaaaarrrrgggggg,' She started to slide down on the ground clutching her stomach. Something was wrong. Rex stunned gave me the chance to get past and too her. Her father was trying to see what was wrong. 'Get away from her,' I shouted at him. 'Claire honey, what's wrong?' She turned and looked at me. She was crying and I could tell that she was really worried. 'It's the babies. Somethings wrong Shane.' I tried to remain calm for her. 'Eve, grab your keys, we need to get Claire down to the hospital.' Eve ran and grabbed her keys from the bowl. 'Ok, honey, we're going to need to move you, ok, so we can get to the car, do you think you can do that?' 'I don't know, maybe?' She told me. 'Ok, right, after three I'll help you stand up, okay. 1... 2... 3,' We got her to stand. We finally got her into the car. Eve broke every speed limit she could and got us to the hospital. We went in and Claire was immediately taken to be checked out. I was filling in her paperwork and had just handed it over when I saw her parents and Rex come through the doors. They came towards us. 'What do you think you're doing here?' I asked them. 'This is your fault this has happened.' 'We're still her family, Shane, we're still worried.' Just then the doctor came out and said Claire's name. I immediately ran over towards him. 'How is she. How are the babies.'

Cliffy for you guys. If I get three reviews then you will find out what happens to Claire and the babies sooner so, Review Review Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so thanks to the fast actions of you guys as promised the next chapter. Thank You for all your reviews keep them coming.

Luvdavamps

Chapter 8: Death and Birth

_Previously_

_What do you think you're doing here?' I asked them. 'This is your fault this has happened.' 'We're still her family, Shane, we're still worried.' Just then the doctor came out and said Claire's name. I immediately ran over towards him. 'How is she. How are the babies.' _

_Shane's POV_

'How is she. How are the babies.' I asked the doctor. He looked at me and my heart sank. He looked exactly like somebody who was about to deliver some bad news. 'Mr Collins, your girlfriends condition is stable. So you don't need to worry.' I turned round to him. 'Fiancee, we've just got engaged.' 'Oh well congratulations, anyway as I said her condition is stable. The stress her body had gone under caused some complications with the babies and I'm afraid that we lost one of them. The stronger of the two has managed to pull threw but if she goes through any more stress I am not sure that it can survive. So it's imperative that she remains calm.' I took in this news and turned to her father. 'See what you've done. You're lucky she only lost one.' I turned back to the doctor. 'Can I see her.' 'Of course.' He started to turn so as he could show us the way to Claire's room. I turned back to her parents and Rex. 'I suggest you go home. I'm not risking the safety of my other child, especially after everything you've already done.' Her father looked as if he wanted to argue this fact but decided it wasn't worth it. They turned and left as Michael, Eve and I followed the doctor who was taking us to see Claire.

When we reached her room I asked the doctor before we went in 'Does she know, about the baby I mean.' He nodded his head. 'She had regained consciousness when we did the scan.' Thank god. I wasn't sure if i'd be able to tell her without her getting worked up. 'Thank you.' I walked into the room and spotted Claire lying on the hospital bed looking a picture she had in her hands. She had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up when she heard us coming in. 'Shane?' she sounded so lost. I went straight over to her and took her hands in mine and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'Hey, baby,' When I called her this her eyes started to fill up with tears again. 'Hey, it's ok, everythings going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to the two of you. I promise.'

I intended to keep that promise. And over the next few months as she got bigger and futher into her pregnancy, I made sure that nothing was going to happen. I made sure that she always had someone keeping an eye on her making sure she wasn't getting into trouble when I'm not around. I finally spoke to my boss about leave for when the baby is born. He agrees to give me a few months under paternity leave. I was really excited. It was only a little while and we would have our little baby. We decided to keep the sex of the baby a couldn't wait. Eve and I had swapped bedrooms and mines was to be converted into the nursary as I moved to share a room with Claire.

All in all life couldn't be better. I had my baby and my fiancee and soon-to-be wife. It was at times like this that I really missed having my family. My dad was now the machine that controls the towns security settings. When I had found this out I had been really angry at Claire. She knew and had never told me but when I spoke to him and Myrnin and they had told me that she had wanted to tell me but was told not to, I forgave her and told her that I was really sorry.

I was sitting in the house playing my zombie game. As usual. Claire was sitting beside me watching me play. She'd been getting more and more uncomfortable these days and that meant she was more and more grumpy. She got up out of her seat. I paused the game and turned to look at her. 'You alright babe.' I asked her. 'Yeah, babe, just really need the toilet. I'll be down in a minute.' 'K.' I watched carefully as she waddled her way up the stairs. She never walked anymore, just waddled. Due to her current size and condition. I was about to unpause the game when I heard Claire shout from upstairs. 'Shane,' I could hear the terror in her voice. 'Shane, the babies coming. Aaaaaaaaahhhhh.'

I jumped up off the couch and ran for the stairs as fast as I could. Just as I was doing this Eve came in through the front door. 'Hey, what's going on.' I didn't answer her I was too preoccupied with the fact that I was about to become a father. I got to the bathroom door and opened it. Glad that Claire hadn't locked it. I saw her sitting on the ground next to the toilet. I went over to her and it was like I was in overdrive. 'Okay babe right now we need to focus. How far apart are the contractions. Do you know.' 'About every thirty seconds lasting for about a couple of minutes.' 'Good. Right now I'm going to have to take off you leggins okay so I can check if I can see a head.' I did exactly as I said. I took off her leggins and looked up to between her legs. I could see a little round thing sticking out from between them. 'Okay I can see the head. Eve, can you get towels and things.' Eve grabbed towels and went to the linen closet to get some more. She came back in. 'Eve, can you go and support her.' Eve went to beside Claire and put her arm around her waist and took a hold of her hand. 'Right, when you feel you're next contraction I want you to push.' Right as I finished saying that she got a contraction. And she pushed. This continued until... 'Okay, we're almost there. One more push and we'll have our little baby.' She gave a final push and out came a beautiful little girl. She was amazing. I had her in a towel and started to wipe the gunk that was around her little mouth. She finally started to cry and it was the most amazing sound I had ever heard. I wrapped her in the towel and passed her over to Claire. I could feel a smile spreading on my face as I watched my two girls. Claire was crying. All of a sudden Michael walked in on all of us, 'Can you guys please keep it down- oh, my, god.' He looked at Claire holding the baby in her arms. He looked as if he was about to faint. Eve was staring down at the baby as well. 'So what are you going to call her.' We looked at each other and Claire turned round and said 'Alyssa Katherine Collins.' I smiled. All we could hear from Eve was 'Awwwwwww,' As much as I hated to I turned round and said. 'As much as I don't want to ruin this most perfect of moments, we need to call an ambulance and get Claire and Alyssa down to the hospital.'

After we called the ambulance, we cleaned up and got Claire ready for the trip. When we arrived at the hospital. Claire was taken in first and Claire told me to stay with Alyssa while she got checked. When the doctors came to check Alyssa I went with her. She was given the all clear and I left to go find Claire to see how she was. When I left I spotted her sitting waiting for us. When she spotted me with Lyssa she smiled and came over to us. 'So how is she,' she asked me. 'Absolutely perfect, just like her mom.' She smiled a little wider. 'Ok, shall we get home.' I asked her. 'Yeah, I am exhausted.' She really looked exhausted. Eve had drove down with the hearse to take us back to the house.

Back home Claire went to bed while I got Alyssa sorted for feeding. Once I had fed her she went to sleep as well. I put her in her new moses basket we had for in the living room. As I sat down on the couch I couldn't help but feel as if I was settling into a new and better life with my soon-to-be wife and our beautiful baby girl. I still worried that we still hadn't heard the last of Kim, Dean, and the others who had gone after Claire. But I put that away to deal with for another day, as right now I could only focus on the miracle of my little girl. I couldn't believe that I was a dad now. And to have been the one to help give birth to her, made her all the more special to me. I only had one more job to do, and that was phone Claire's parents to let them know Claire has had the baby. I pulled out my phone and dialed her dad's cell. 'Hello,' 'Hi, Mr Danvers, it's Shane. I just thought that you should know, Claire gave birth to a little girl this morning. 7 Lbs 8 ounces.' 'What, oh, tell her that we're so proud. Have you got a name for her yet?' 'Yes, Alyssa Katherine Collins.' 'That's nice. Well, we'll be over tomorrow, no doubt she'll be tired. Kathy slept for hours after she had Claire.' 'Yeah she's sleeping just now. I'll let her know you'll be coming round when she gets up.' 'Thanks Shane, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately but I want to thank you for being there for her.' 'Your welcome, I'm going to need to go.' 'Of course, you've got your daughter to look after. I'll see you tomorrow.' 'See you.' I hung up the phone, checked on Alyssa in her moses basket and then sat back and relaxed on the couch falling asleep.

Awwwwwww. So what do you guys think. I know it isn't my best but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
